Naked
by palephoenix
Summary: An orc hunt in Mirkwood brings unexpected experiences for one son of Elrond. Warning: SLASH! LegolasElrohir


> > > Title: Naked (1/1)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
Genre: LOTR FPS  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Elrohir  
  
Rating: R  
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...  
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did would I be writing this??? ;)  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: This is my first foray into LOTR fic and my first slash fic as well... My elvish sucks, so if something isn't right, do let me know. Elvish word translations are at the end of the sentence/paragraph in 's.  
  
Summary: A trip to Mirkwood brings unforseen experiences...  
  
Naked  
  
Elrohir's keen elven hearing listened intently as he and his older twin, Elladan, searched for signs of orc activity near the outskirts of Mirkwood. After the attack on their mother a thousand years before and her subsequent departure for the Undying Lands, both sons of Elrond had been gripped by a bloodlust. Most of their time was spent hunting orcs, seeking revenge for their mother's pain and their own loss.  
  
As the twins rode among the trees, there was no sound save the soft hoofsteps of their horses. Elrohir's white mare, Nínim, pricked her ears nervously. Elrohir's sharp eyes searched the shadows, but could detect nothing. The next moment the dark haired elves found themselves staring down the business end of several arrows aimed by a group of Mirkwood elves.  
  
"What is your business in the Greenwood?" asked a fair-haired elf who was unquestionably the leader.  
  
"We hunt orcs," Elladan replied shortly.  
  
"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil," stated the elf.  
  
Elrohir shot a glance at his twin. Here was a prince of Mirkwood! After a momentary pause Elrohir spoke up. "I am Elrohir. This is my brother Elladan. We are the sons of Elrond of Imladris."  
  
Legolas raised one eyebrow. "And you came hence hunting orcs?" Elrohir nodded. "Why come thus far after orcs?"  
  
"To seek revenge for evils they committed against our mother," Elladan answered.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Celebrían, daughter of Lady Galadriel. I heard of your mother's plight long ago, though I know not the details. I do not blame you for setting this vendetta," he said gently, his blue eyes wide with sympathy. "I would ask you to join us as we return to my father's home."  
  
"We thank you for the offer and accept," Elrohir agreed, with a soft smile lighting his handsome features.  
  
As the company started toward their destination, Legolas and the twins walked in silence, dwelling alone in their thoughts. Elladan was grateful for the chance to sleep in peace without the worry of taking watch in turns to guard against surprise orc attack.   
  
Legolas had heard of the beauty of Elrond's daughter, Arwen, but if she were as fair as her brother, the stories did not do her justice. Elrohir and Elladan were identical twins and equally fair, but Legolas found himself inexplicably drawn to the younger, softer-spoken twin.  
  
Similarly, Elrohir found his thoughts lingering on the fair Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas' sympathy and kind words meant much to him. Since his mother's departure Elrohir had had several lovers and many friends among the elves of Rivendell and Lothloríen, but none had reached his heart or touched his soul as Legolas had in the short time they'd known one another. None other had so distracted him from his grudge against the orcs.  
  
Before long the party reached the hidden halls of King Thranduil. Elrohir and Elladan followed Legolas to his father's chambers where he introduced the twins. Pleased to see visitors from Rivendell, Thranduil invited them to stay as long as they wished and welcomed their help with the growing orc problem.  
  
===================================  
  
After their meeting with the king, Legolas showed the twins to rooms that had been prepared for them. Admittedly tired, Elladan excused himself and entered his room.   
  
Elrohir was tired as well, but was unwilling to bid Legolas good night so soon. At his door he hesitated, unsure of what he should say. Legolas noticed his hesitation and smiled to himself.  
  
"Would you walk in the wood with me before you take your rest?" He asked.  
  
"I would like that very much," Elrohir replied, smiling shyly. "Always before I have seen little of Mirkwood, though I have been here many times. I have been so blinded by hatred of the orcs."  
  
"From what I know of your mother's attack, you are wholly justified in your hatred," said Legolas, his voice soft.  
  
The two elves walked side by side into the forest, which was faintly lit by pale moonlight.  
  
"I admire your strength," Legolas began, "I know not how I would fare should such a thing have happened to my mother."  
  
Elrohir sat down on a fallen tree. When he looked up at Legolas there were tears in his grey eyes. Concerned and slightly alarmed, Legolas sat down next to him. "Elrohir?"  
  
Elrohir stared straight ahead as tears began to slip down his smooth cheeks. "I am not strong. I have been numb; I've felt nothing since my mother departed Middle Earth. Yet in mere hours you have broken every barrier I had built to protect myself. I watched my father's pain when my mother left and sought to prevent the same result for myself."  
  
Although shocked by Elrohir's admission, Legolas did not show it, only drew dark haired elf into his arms. He cradled Elrohir to his chest as the older elf poured out a thousand years of concealed sorrow. Slowly the sobs faded and Elrohir pulled away slightly, feeling lighter and freer than he had in centuries. Legolas reached a hand up and gently brushed away the last tears clinging to Elrohir's eyelashes.  
  
"_Hannon lle, meldir_," whispered Elrohir as he very nearly lost himself in Legolas' sky blue eyes. thank you, friend (m)  
  
"_Mellon-nín_," Legolas swallowed hard, then leaned in and softly brushed his lips over Elrohir's. A moment later he slipped back enough to see Elrohir's eyes; the look in those eyes told him all he needed to know. He closed the gap between them and his own eyes drifted closed as he captured Elrohir's lips in a gentle kiss. Elrohir returned the kiss urgently, his long dormant passion flaring. my friend  
  
Suddenly orc cries broke the silence of the forest. Legolas and Elrohir sprang apart. Legolas took up his bow and handed his long knife to Elrohir. They leapt into the fray and fought the attacking orcs. They worked together seamlessly, covering each other against the small band of orcs.  
  
After a few minutes Legolas found himself out of arrows, with two particularly evil looking orcs closing in, grinning fiendishly. The next moment their faces froze in surprise as Elrohir ended their lives.  
  
Relief showed on Legolas' face as Elrohir wiped the black orc blood from the knife and sheathed it. He walked over to where Legolas stood and enfolded him in his arms. Legolas buried his face in Elrohir's neck. They stood in silence for long moments before Legolas pulled away to look into Elrohir's eyes.  
  
"_Im mela lle_," he whispered, softly tracing one slender finger over the curve of one of Elrohir's delicately pointed ears. I love you  
  
Elrohir shivered. "_Meleth-nín_," he murmured. "_Lirimaer_." He caught Legolas' lips, desperately craving his touch. my love; lovely one  
  
Legolas broke away, took Elrohir's hand and pulled him in the direction of his home. "Not here, _nín ind_. There may be more orcs in this area." my heart  
  
Quickly they walked back and once inside, stole their way to Legolas' room. They entered quietly and locked the door behind them.  
  
Almost immediately Elrohir found himself with his back to the door, the full length of Legolas' lithe body pressed against his. He could feel the heat and firmness of Legolas' arousal against his own. He moaned softly at the sensation.  
  
His resolve to go slowly slipping, Legolas pulled away long enough to divest both Elrohir and himself of their tunics. Once free of the confining material, Elrohir wrapped his arms around his lover. They stood skin to skin as they slowly explored each other's mouths, slender fingers weaving into long, silky locks.  
  
Without releasing Elrohir's lips, Legolas gathered him in his arms and carried him to the bed. He placed Elrohir on the soft surface, only breaking contact long enough to remove their boots. He then joined Elrohir on the bed, his fingers tracing the contours of his chest, learning the places that gave him the most pleasure. Lips followed fingers, caressing the smooth column of Elrohir's neck and further, brushing over the sensitive nipples.  
  
The soft gasps and moans escaping Elrohir's lips aroused Legolas more than ever before, driving him on, determined to make Elrohir lose control. He kissed and licked down to Elrohir's navel and beyond, sure fingers untying the laces of Elrohir's leggings and slowly removing them, lips caressing every inch of skin as it was exposed.  
  
Elrohir writhed on the bed as Legolas released his arousal from its confines. Mischievously the prince avoided the place Elrohir most wanted him; instead gently tracing his fingers and tongue down the crease of his groin to his inner thighs. Elrohir moaned and begged Legolas to stop, until he suddenly moved and took all of Elrohir's arousal into the heat of his mouth. Elrohir's hips jerked violently, but Legolas held them down, using every trick he knew to make Elrohir lose control. Gasping moans that escaped the dark haired elf told Legolas he was near his goal. Elrohir's hands moved to Legolas' head, tangling trembling fingers in his golden hair. With a deep moan Elrohir found his release, his whole body trembling as Legolas swallowed all he had to offer.   
  
"_Ai_, Legolas! _Im mela lle_," Elrohir gasped as he fought to catch his breath. Soft tremors still shaking him, he grasped Legolas' shoulders and pulled him up, crushing their lips together. "Let me see you, melethron," he whispered. I love you; lover (m)  
  
Legolas left the bed and stood, his eyes never leaving Elrohir. The dark haired elf was flushed, lips swollen from kisses. Slowly Legolas slipped out of his leggings then stood still, allowing Elrohir's gaze to travel over him. In one smooth motion, Elrohir left the bed and stepped over to Legolas. Grey eyes locked with blue as they wrapped themselves in a tight embrace, lips molding together.  
  
Legolas' arousal brushed Elrohir's growing erection, the friction sending shivers down their spines. Elrohir's hand tangled in Legolas' golden locks, delicately tracing the finely woven braids.  
  
"_Meleth-nín_, make me yours," Elrohir breathed, pressing soft kisses to Legolas' lips. my love  
  
"Yes, _melethron_," Legolas whispered, gently guiding Elrohir back toward the bed. When the back of his legs hit the bed, Elrohir allowed himself to fall back onto it. Legolas crawled onto the bed after him, straddling his body, supporting himself on one elbow as he claimed Elrohir's lips. With his free hand he retrieved a small flask of healing oil. lover (m)  
  
He coated his fingers with oil and gently probed Elrohir's body. Elrohir squirmed, trying to draw his nimble fingers deeper. "_Saes_, now, _lirimaer_," Elrohir begged. please; lovely one  
  
Satisfied that Elrohir was ready for him, Legolas obliged. He slowly slid inside Elrohir's body, making their bodies as well as their hearts one. Once inside, Legolas stopped to allow Elrohir's body to become accustomed to the invasion.   
  
"Ai, _meleth-nín_, you feel so good," Legolas breathed. my love  
  
Unable to bear the torment any longer, Elrohir ground his hips against Legolas'. Legolas gasped at the sensation and slowly began to move inside Elrohir's body. Elrohir shivered and grasped at Legolas' shoulders, pulling him closer as Legolas brushed his prostate with every thrust. Their bodies glistened in the lamplight as they moved in the ancient dance of love. Soft gasps and sighs fell from lips amid heated kisses.  
  
Finally Elrohir could hold on no longer. He moaned deeply as he found his release, spilling himself between their bodies. His ears filled with the sound of Elrohir's pleasure, Legolas could no longer put off his own release. His slender body shuddered as he spent his seed inside his love's body.  
  
Gasping for breath, they lay in a tangled heap on the bed, limbs intertwined. Feeling for the first time the chill in the room, Legolas pulled the blankets over their naked forms.   
  
"_Im mela lle_," Elrohir whispered as he nuzzled Legolas' neck. I love you  
  
"Forever, _meleth-nín_," Legolas murmured sleepily. Those were the last words spoken as the pair drifted to sleep. my love  
  
-End -


End file.
